Dear Father
by Gotztt
Summary: We all have a choice in this world. About how to live ones life. On one hand, You can live it to it's fullest. When nothing is impossible. You are free. But that's just not the truth. Not my truth.


**I do not own Teen Titans**

* * *

_If you ever see this, you probably wouldn't care about what I have to say._

_You won't realize how much you have hurt me,_

_because you don't consider us to be a family._

_And neither do I._

_After all these years, I have come to terms with our relationship._

_If you can even call it a relationship._

_All those years of suffering under you influence._

_Of watching you abuse your power,_

_and Azarath itself._

_Especially Arella._

_You created me for your own selfish purposes._

_To one day become the portal,_

_and help you spread the misery that I experienced myself to the rest of the world._

_For so long,_

_I ran from you._

_I escaped to earth._

_Thinking that somehow,_

_I could stop you._

_And be free._

_You didn't care._

_You still don't care._

_Every day,_

_I lived terrified of becoming like you._

_Of helping you._

_Of being called your_

_ daughter._

_I never thought I could be happy._

_I knew that if I was,_

_You would take advantage of it._

_Coming to earth was probably the best decision I ever made._

_But still,_

_I knew you would soon come._

_I was selfish._

_I made them trust me._

_And they did._

_They took me in._

_We formed a team._

_Which is the closest thing to a family I ever and will ever have._

_I didn't tell them about my destiny._

_I thought they would judge me._

_Turn me away._

_Just like the all others._

_I would often look at myself in the mirror and tear up._

_Because I was starting to believe all you said to me._

_I was worthless._

_A danger._

_Insignificant._

_A coward._

_I deserved this._

_The list goes on forever._

_I worried they would reject me._

_Worried that they would start believe all these things you said about me themselves._

_But they didn't._

_They accepted me._

_They helped me._

_They became my friends._

_Something I thought was impossible for me._

_I learned friendship._

_I learned to trust people._

_They brought out the best of me._

_A part I thought I'd never see._

_But even after all that,_

_I was afraid._

_Afraid of loosing them._

_Loosing them to you._

_I didn't want them to go through what I went through._

_To spend whatever was left of their lives miserably._

_I didn't want to be feared._

_They cared about me._

_The only ones who ever showed that to me where them,_

_and the monks of Azarath._

_But you took them away from me._

_I was alone._

_Until I found them._

_Robin._

_The one I could come to for everything and anything._

_The one who showed the most faith in me beneath it all._

_The one who dared me to hope._

_Cyborg._

_The figure of an older brother._

_And a good one at that._

_The one who reached out to me in my times of need._

_Starfire._

_The one I call... best friend._

_She showed me kindness. _

_And a better way to see things._

_And Beast Boy._

_The one who showed me fun._

_The one who urged me to continue._

_And the cause of my new found emotions._

_I may still be under your influence,_

_but I am no longer under your control._

_I have a say in what my destiny will be._

_And my life will be as miserable as I choose it to be._

_Because I learned that we all have a choice in this world._

_About how to live ones life._

_On one hand,_

_You can live it to it's fullest._

_When nothing is impossible._

_You are free._

_But that's just not the truth._

_Not my truth._

_And I have learned to accept that._

_I will never have a normal life._

_I will always be under your influence._

_I will never be able to love,_

_or be loved._

_I will never be able to show emotions._

_I will never get to be a normal person._

_And I will never get smile at a new morning._

_But I will not become like you._

_I will find a better destiny._

_I will not let your influence haunt me any longer._

_Because like a good friend of mine said,_

_"There will always be people who say mean words because you are different, _

_and sometimes their minds can not be changed;_

_ but there are many more people who do not judge others based on how they look or where they are from._

_ Those are the people who's words truly matter."_

_Theirs are the words that truly matter._


End file.
